User talk:PyroGothNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Mint page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Why the heck I was even here Ah, Wikia, let me count the ways in which you drive me crazy. Let's start with that one arrogant person on every Wiki who thinks their opinion is fact, can't take criticism, and goes ballistic whenever someone has an opinion contrary to their own. I never "whined" about how much I like the 2013 version. I don't even think the 2013 version is that good. My reason for complaining was this: The 2015 version came out fairly soon after the 2013 version, which had been panned on places like Tumblr and Amazon solely for the designs of the characters. While some of them may have been a far cry from their original incarnations, I never saw what was so "sexy" about them. It just sounded like soccer moms and third-wave feminists raising a ruckus over something harmless, as they often do. I was referring to them when I mentioned soccer moms, not every single person who didn't like the 2013 version. The 2015 version featured an identical layout to the previous incarnation (initially, anyway; it's amazing what moving two shortcuts can accomplish), and character designs that seemed to prioritize being as "safe for kids" as possible (in the process throwing away both aesthetics and any resemblance to who they're supposed to be), which leads me to believe that it was made specifically to satisfy Tumblr. Also, look back for a moment at versions of the game that aren't the original. The 2002 version made Mr. Mint look more human, and gave Lolly wings. World of Sweets made Lord Licorice into a pirate for some reason. The designs of the 2013 version make sense following the previous versions. You might as well be comparing the latest Transformers to Generation One, ignoring all the evolution in between. And about World of Sweets... it was a reboot. Replacing one character does not make it any less of one. It was still a board game called Candy Land, with redesigns of all the other characters, and taking place in an alternate setting, just like any other reboot. And sometimes in reboots, major characters get removed or replaced. I'm not defending the decision to replace Mr. Mint with the Duke of Swirl, I am simply explaining that World of Sweets is still a reboot whether it has all the same characters or not. Listen, I understand having preferences, and I am guilty of going overboard defending mine. But I never insulted people for hating changes I like. I never accused you of being a soccer mom. I'm not a jerk about my preferences. So quit acting like a spoiled child, and learn that it is okay for others to like things that you hate. And sometimes, people complain for reasons that aren't selfish. But you won't of course. I know how this goes, I've seen it hundreds of times before. I get in trouble with the resident jerk, I try to reason with them, I can't, and nobody learns anything from the experience. Just once I'd like to have a civil conversation with someone over the Internet, or at least be able to give my opinion without having someone tell me what a jerk I am for doing so the next day, but you can't always have everything the way you want it. Next you're going to ignore all but a quarter of what I said, twist my words to use against me, and keep telling me how I'm a terrible person who should learn to respect your fragile ego. Then I'll give my rebuttal, and then you'll do the same thing you did before, then I'll be backed into a corner and forced to take the coward's way out like always. You'll keep being just as short-fused as ever, and I'll go on to make the same exact series of mistakes again, because I guess the gods think it's funny to see me fail in the exact same way over and over again. So let's go through the motions, get it over with. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 07:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not doing this again Actually, you know what? No. No, I am not doing this dance again. I'm not even going to wait for a response, because I know what it's going to be. Some variety of: *"The 2013 version is horrible because I hate it, and you're horrible for defending it!" *"The original is the best because I like it, and they should only make that version!" *"You're being mean, therefore nothing you have to say has any value and I don't have to listen to it!" *"You shouldn't complain because it's subjective, meanwhile I can complain all I want!" *"You're wrong because your exact wording wasn't perfect!" *"I'm just defending my position, you're the one being a jerk!" *"I'm not even going to try to understand what you said!" *"I just have a certain preference is all, that's why I get so uptight about it!" I've heard it all before, and I don't need to hear it again! I quit! I quit Wikia! I'm done being yelled at by arrogant, thin-skinned, myopic, immature, short-sighted half-wits, who care more about their feelings and being right than the rest of the world around them! I'm done! I'm out of here! You can keep your precious ego! I'll have nothing more to do with you or anybody else on this wretched excuse for a site! Wikia can go offline for all I care! --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 09:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm done being Wikia's punching bag! 09:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC) And this generation can go fuck itself, too! I'm ashamed to be a part of it! 10:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Amigobear Hi. Thanks for the report. You can also ask the VSTF for help when you see editors like this. -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Have you filed for wikia adoption yet? Are you still going to adopt the wiki? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adopt Crystalwish2401 (talk) 03:08, November 22, 2017 (UTC)